poor_internetfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Channels
Toy Channels are YouTube channels created by non-directly sponsored average people, dedicated to promote popular franchises (DC, Marvel, Nickelodeon and Disney mostly) with things like play with brand toys, or making silent comedy film sketches representing popular superheroes/Disney princesses; in exchange, they plague their videos with Advertisements, winning big amounts of money thanks to their incredibly young and popular audience (ignorant of ad-skipping or adblock usage). Some are created by parents as a form to exploit their young children: dressing them up as superheroes and making them open "surprise eggs" filled with toys from popular franchises. Others are simply reviews made by lonesome adults reviewing things like baby toys, but adding a "cringe factor" to it (one notorious example is a guy throwing syringes into a toy baby... in its behind). Others are performances of adults dressed like popular characters (say Elsa, Hulk or the Joker, or the most popular: Spider-Man) acting in silent "comedy" sketches. While most of them are inoffensive cringe-comedy, others may involve disturbing content like pregnancies (mermaid Spider-Man pregnant, Elsa pregnant...) feces consumption, cigars, playing with guns, etc. Polemic YouTubers like Moe and Ethan Bradberry, after the decline of "prank channels" due to the Sam Pepper sexual harassment scandal, restructured their channels around this distasteful business model. The first person to start the Spider-Man and Elsa shipping, as well as possibly the toy channels, was DisneyCarToys. They started appearing around 2014 and became very popular in 2016. Many YouTubers such as h3h3 and iDubbbz have criticized the type of content that these channels contain. As a warning, if you do have any kids, do not let them watch any of these videos. There is actual original educational content on YouTube like Sesame Street and if you do see your children watch any of these videos, make them watch something else and tell them why this kind of content is not meant for kids. Along with YouTube Kids Cartoons, Toy Channels are currently part of an ongoing controversy known as #ElsaGate. Why They're Poor #Many of them, despite being "kid-friendly", contain adult-oriented content and fetishes (or paraphilias) such as coprophilia (a feces fetish). #Shockingly, they managed to get on YouTube Kids. (Thanks to the lack of human-monitored content). #Strange video titles with broken English, like "JOKER VS SPIDERMAN & SPIDERBABIES �� Superhero Pranks Frozen Elsa Cartoon Play Doh Stop Motion", "Bad Baby with Tantrum and Crying for Lollipops Little Babies Learn Colors Finger Family",'' ''or "SPIDERMAN GIANT EGG SURPRISE TOYS Spiderman Opening Surprise Toys Spiderman Videos IRL Kids Video" (Note these are actual titles). The main reason for these titles being strange is because they're filled with keywords such as "learn colors", "finger family", etc., so that kids would find them easier. #Like the animated YouTube Kids cartoons that keep showing up on YouTube, they get kids to click on their videos by using brutal or highly sexualized thumbnails: Characters with blood or knives, syringes and revealing cleavage. #The content is extremely repetitive. #It brought true toy fans to shame. #It's views are botted which brings them to millions, if not, BILLIONS of views in just one video. #The comment section as well is botted. Some of them are in a foreign language like Spanish or Arabic, and when you use Google Translate, the sentences as well are not cohesive. Some comments might even be plain gibberish and/or word salad. #Poor special effects. In one video, Spiderman and Elsa get electrocuted by lightning and they become SKELETON COSTUMES! #Really awkward and downright terrible acting. #Cringeworthy royalty-free music. The music can most often be “Old MacDonald Had a Farm”, “The Farmer in The Dell”, “The Itsy Bitsy Spider”, etc. #At another angle when toy channels are made by parents, they spend lots of money on kids with toys. Nothing wrong with buying kids lots of toys, but when you over do it like the toy channels, chances are they can become highly spoiled. #The surprise eggs are filled with a lot of toys and candy in a bad way. If you can't find a big Kinder egg, no problem; you can just use an exercise ball, use Play-Doh and put the toys in it, and you'll have made a "toy egg". #Some of the videos are meant to be "educational", but it's just learning the same exact colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple) in different videos. #Speaking of educational, there really isn't any educational content at all. Just people unboxing toys, and playing around with them in an extremely, yet strange and exaggerated childish way. #The toy review channels all feel forced, because the kids have to follow the orders of the parents with a loose script and they have to be excited opening a big "Egg" containing a truck load of toys. #The official YouTube channel for the 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls is partially one. Let that sink in. #Some of the videos also contain stupid and dangerous Internet challenges. #The costumes themselves are pretty low-quality, but you can pick up these kinds of low-quality costumes for only a few dollars. #The channel names themselves like Toy Monster or DisneyToysChannel are very deceiving, because it's all the same content no matter which toy channel you go to. #They waste food, time and money. #The thumbnails are very bright and they can look confusing for everyone. #The parents in the videos act so strange as part of being overly excited about unboxing toys. #Copyright-wise. They don’t have permission from either Marvel, Disney, Universal, Sega, Viacom, Time Warner, Nintendo or DC to use their characters in their videos. #Many of them have syringes for some reason, which adds to the disgusting factor. Children’s Joy TV is a channel where almost all of their videos have to do with syringes in toy baby’s butts. The most notorious video is where a guy throws syringes into a toy baby’s butt with a paper target on it. Thankfully, his channel got terminated after too many people were reporting it. #If you look at the comments section, you'll find that these videos are breeding grounds for pedophiles and child molesters. #It contains the same nursery rhymes every video but with different characters such as Pewdiepie, Shrek, Spider-Man and even Adolf Hitler. Such songs include "5 Little Monkeys" and "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa". #The videos are so repetitive that they could very well be made by an algorithm. Either that or someone is bored enough to edit the same kinds of video multiple times. #The videos could be downloaded by some pedophiles and child molesters. These people could also upload them to the deep web. #Even some toy review channels review and praise knockoff toys. #A majority of the videos are made in Russia, India or Arab countries, giving them a very bad image. #The 7 year old fans are protecting Elsagate. If people try to hate, they will be threatened. A Joey and Gecko Studios video was raided by kids, causing the uploader to delete the video and get tons of dislikes. #Even worse, some of these videos have actual voice acting in them for the SpiderMan and Elsa skits, which range from tolerable to downright cringeworthy. A prime example for this is ToyLab TV, but it isn't that much of an ElsaGate channel. Redeeming Qualities #At the very least, YouTube is now looking to age-restrict these videos, along with the YouTube Kids Cartoons . ##There are some Toy Channels who don't do Elsagate content. A good example of this would be Izzy’s Toy Time and Ryan ToysReview, where they review toy cars, trains, etc. #Several of their creators (Toy Monster and Toy Freaks are two examples) are being investigated by police due to child abuse. #There are some good toy review channels about. #*"Leokimvideo" is a good example of this because Leo himself hates generic toy review channels himself. His toy reviews usually are about knockoff toys and why they are bad but also reviews legitimate toys and has a good variety of other videos as well, such as Spider videos and his TTTE Parody Video “Mad Bomber”. He does upload, but he has had a recent hiatus due to YouTube Bots demonetising his videos falsely. #*"FluffyJet Toys" might also feel like a generic Toy Review channel, but it's kid friendly and doesn't rely on any ElsaGate related topic. #*"RRcherrypie" would be a good example too since they never made an ElsaGate video and does mostly reviews on toys that does DIY Japanese candy.(But some of their videos are not for young kids and there are some inappropriate pictures in their community). #*Stuart Ashen uploads humorous reviews of cheap toys and gadgets. His videos aren't violent or sexual, but they do have a bit of profanity and adult humor, so his videos are best-suited for older audiences. #*Japanesestuffchannel uploads only content revolving around Japanese stuff (hence the name), including Japan-only toys. It can actually be great if you want to learn about Japanese culture or world history. Plus, Elsagate isn't Japanese. Examples (WARNING: NSFW Content) Content Cop - TOY CHANNELS 2|iDubbbzTV's video on Toy Channels as part of his "Content Cop" series Toy Channels are Ruining Society|h3h3Productions' video on Toy Channels The YouTube Elsagate Conspiracy!|SomeOrdinaryGamers' video on Toy Channels Videos by other YouTubers Category:YouTube